


On The Bridge

by deanandsam



Series: The Heaven Chronicles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Brotherly Love, Gen, happiness, tag to s15e20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: When Sam arrives in Heaven, all he can think of is his happiness in being reunited with Dean. He finds out just how awesome that is.
Series: The Heaven Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104785
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67
Collections: Forever Wincest Fest





	On The Bridge

The panorama spread out before him was beautiful and uplifting, exactly as a heavenly panorama should be, but Sam wasn’t paying any heed, what WAS holding his attention was the feel of his brother’s arm around his shoulders. 

He understood that it wasn’t Dean’s earthly body, THAT he’d set fire to on a hunter’s pyre years before. Sam didn’t want to dwell on that terrible moment, although he’d lived out the rest of his life with the horror of having had to do it. 

But now Sam understood that it had been a shell, a vessel for what was standing next to him, Dean’s true essence, his soul, and to Sam the difference was unmistakable.

He knew Dean was staring at him; that he, Sam, was the only panorama his big brother was interested in, but Sam didn’t only feel the silent gaze, he could sense all of Dean, every particle of his soul, every infinitesimal speck of Dean’s love, all that Sam had meant to him and always would. 

It was overwhelming. 

Dean’s love surrounded him like a protective sphere, cushioning him within a dimension of pure, unselfish devotion.

Sam swallowed down the lump in his throat. He’d always known Dean loved him, it had been the one sure thing he could always count on, and his big brother had expressed that love openly, blatantly, proudly, with his dying breath.  
“I love you so much. My baby brother.”

Although Sam’s body had lived on, and he’d even forced himself to honor his brother’s memory by living the life Dean had always wanted for him; the original Sam Winchester, the one who had a big brother called Dean, died along with his sibling in that ramshackle barn.  
The last breath Dean gave before dying was the first breath the new simulacrum Sam breathed in to come alive.

But now it was done, now he was back, the false Sam Winchester no longer existed. He was whole again because Dean was standing at his side, his soul body pressed against him, its familiar warmth comforting him.  
Sam had never felt so happy and at peace.

He was almost afraid to look away from the distant rolling hills, fearful that this was one last trick of Chuck’s, a mirage he was living, that it wasn’t really Heaven; any and all scenarios coursing through his mind that might rob this ecstasy from him.

“It’s not going to happen, Sammy.”  
Sam stilled. He frowned. He could’ve sworn Dean hadn’t spoken, yet he’d clearly heard the words.

“I don’t need to speak, Dude. I’m inside your head now.” Sam could sense the chuckle reverberate in his mind.  
And now he did turn to gaze at his brother.

Dean smiled, and with awe, Sam could feel it as if it was physical, like a touch or a hug, yet Dean hadn’t moved a muscle, his arm still around Sam’s shoulder.

“What was that, Dean?” Sam asked, confusion in his eyes.

This time Dean’s lips did form the words. “We’re soulmates, Dude. It seems we always have been and up here it gets kinda kinky. Our souls blend and well, we share.”  
Tears welled up in Sam’s eyes. “Did you listen in to my thoughts before?”

Now it was Dean’s turn to tear up. “Yeah. All those years back on Earth alone, what you did, it was all for me.”  
Sam nodded. Words wouldn’t come. If he tried to speak, he’d start sobbing like a child.

Then he remembered what Dean had just told him. He didn’t need to use words.

He met Dean’s gaze with his own and spoke with his mind.  
“I love you so much. My big brother.”


End file.
